chasing lost voices
by raining ripples
Summary: "The days carry the living along; the dead are left behind. It was disconcerting to discover how everything went on. The sun came up and went down, the roses bloomed, the stars wheeled overhead exactly as they had before." When he dies, she drowns, the water fills her lungs, suffocating her. Her eyes slip shut until suddenly a hand reaches to grab hers, pulling her back to life.


**title: **chasing lost voices  
**author: **rainingripples  
**warnings: **none. i don't think.  
**disclaimer: **do not own HP  
**notes: **I know, I'm the worst, another new story. wat am i even doing.  
Ideas SORRY(notsorry)  
Recently became re-infatuated with Viktor/Mione, so much that I want to read about them even more than Draco/Mione.  
I know, cray.  
Unfortunately, there is a disappointing lack of VKHG fics. srs.  
So I am writing this, though its not a pure Viktor/Mione, theres bits of them, the story will combine my love for Viktor and Draco.  
Will write a pure VKHG one day. Maybe

To you Viktor and Hermione writers, I BEG YOU I NEED SOME LOVE. ty. xoxoxo

* * *

_"The days carry the living along; the dead are left behind. It was disconcerting to discover how everything went on. The sun came up and went down, the roses bloomed, the birds sang, the stars wheeled overhead exactly as they had before" _

― Juliet Waldron

* * *

_"I tried to imagine him capital-S Somewhere as we prayed,  
__but even then I could not quite convince myself that he and I would be together again.  
I already knew too many dead people.  
I knew that time would now pass for me differently then it would for him-  
that I, like everyone in that room, would go on accumulating loves and losses while he would not.  
And for me, that was the final and truly unbearable tragedy:  
Like all the innumerable dead, he'd once and for all been demoted from haunted to haunter."_

― John Green

* * *

It should have been raining. The sky should've been darkened with thunder and lightning, cold, instead, as if to spite her, the sun was shining brightly, warming her skin, a soft breeze caressing the fabric of her dress. Perhaps it was a selfish thought, that she wanted the weather to reflect her own mood, but she couldn't help but feel that the world should be mourning with her.

She sat in the front row of chairs in a garden surrounded by tall hedges. A makeshift podium was set up at the front of the garden, a sombre face standing behind it. An almost sheer white canopy tent shielded the guests from the elements, its chiffon curtains rustling in the wind.

The garden was eerily quiet for the amount of people in it. The man at the podium was speaking lowly, quietly, she should've been paying attention, even though she didn't know him too well, but the world fell deaf to her ears, she heard only her own grief and the fading echo of his voice. Her eyes were looking in the direction of the speaker but they were unfocused, staring somewhere only she could see. Tears streamed from her eyes as she cried, silently, the saddest kind where it was a struggle just to breathe, the throat clogged and chest clenched painfully from complete and utter devastation. Her arms shook but they securely cradled the precious bundle in her arms, the most important reminder of her loss.

Up, centred at the front, was a casket laden with flowers.

* * *

**The Daily Prophet**  
Sunday, November 24, 2002

**Sad Day for Wizarding World as they bid Seeker Prodigy, Viktor Krum a Tearful Last Farewell**  
M. Carneirus

_Saturday marked the one week anniversary of Viktor Krum's tragic death as he was laid to rest in a cemetery on the family's estate._

Bulgaria's quidditch team's prized seeker, Viktor Krum, 27, renown for his mastery of the Wronski Feint, passed away last Saturday night after a long battle with an aggressive illness.

Friends and family had kept quiet with the news of his passing until now. A statement released by The Bulgarian National Quidditch Team following the ceremony read:  
"We are devastated to announce the death of seeker Viktor Krum after his brave battle with Fahr's Syndrome.  
Viktor passed away Saturday night with his family and close friends by his side after a 7 month battle with an extremely aggressive form of the rare disease.  
Since being diagnosed, Viktor remained a regular visitor to our practice grounds and throughout his treatment he still maintained a strong dedication and professional approach towards his quidditch and training before becoming bedridden 4 months after his diagnosis. His positive attitude has always impressed and boosted his team-mates, coaches and surely, fans, alike."

Krum was described as a 'resilient fighter' throughout his illness, having been forced into an early retirement from the sport as his health began its rapid deterioration. He was diagnosed with Fahr's Syndrome, also known as Familial Idiopathic Basal Ganglia Calcification (FIBGC) a terminal and extremely rare neurological disorder that is characterised by the quick degeneration of the motor and cognitive functions in diagnosed patients. Immensely uncommon in muggles, let alone wizards, Fahr's Syndrome is estimated to affect only 1 in a million. Sources say that there is no history of the disease in the Krum family and healers have concluded that Krum's case was a sporadic occurrence. Although many diseases that are fatal to muggles can be healed in wizards, Fahr's syndrome is a rare exception due to it's rarity and aggressive nature as it causes the body to deteriorate, particularly as it eats away at a wizard's magic. It is not known the cause of the disease and there is no known cure.

"Krum's amazing resilience and positivity saw him through months of treatments, while his talent saw him become the youngest ever professional quidditch player, break the world record for catching the highest percentage snitches in his professional games and lead the Bulgarian team to victory in the World Cup just last year. Viktor was widely regarded the best seeker in history and was well respected by everyone who knew him for his intelligent views of the sport and his calm and encouraging character. He will be sorely missed by anyone who's had the honour of knowing him."  
The Bulgarian Team will be donning a gold wristband in respect for the player and the club will be adding another gold star to their crest in Krum's memory.

The team and associates extend their thoughts to his family and friends, in particular his wife, war heroine, Hermione Granger, 23 and their young son, Aleksandar who is only 11 months old. They ask that they are allowed to grieve their devastating loss in peace.

The club request that their privacy is respected and they are allowed to mourn their beloved husband, son and friend during this sad time.

* * *

She was on her knees, hand resting on the edge of the marble hole that had not yet been filled. Her love was at the bottom, under the flowers that hid his casket from view. The soft voices and gentle hands of her friends tried to lead her away, but she couldn't leave, 'Not yet' she told them. The guests had left, family, close friends and team mates, allowing her a moment of peace and quiet to mourn. She had left Aleks with Ginny, he had fallen asleep, too young to realize that he would be growing up without his father by his side, to guide him, love him, teach him quidditch. She ran her fingers along the cold black marble. A sob wrestled its way from her throat, deep, guttural, heart wrenching. And she cried. Cried for her lost love and her baby. Cried for the what ifs and the what could have beens.

It should have been raining.

* * *

love me! (by leaving a review! hehe)


End file.
